New Powers
by Accidentally Me
Summary: Why is there a blackout all of a sudden? And what's up with that new girl? Will the Glee Club members lives be changed forever? How exactly are these two things invovled? How did they changed the Glee Club members lives? Read to find out. First story of the "Solar Flares" series. Read the author's note at the top for warnings.
1. New Kid

**So this is my world, for every Buffy or Glee fanfics I write it's the same world. In Buffy there is no Riley and it's usually around season 6 and 7 and Tara didn't die, she left instead, Spike didn't rape Buffy and Anya doesn't die. Couples will be Buffy and Willow, Buffy and Faith, Xander and Anya, maybe sometimes Willow and Tara, and Cordelia and Faith. That sums it up for Buffy. In Glee Quinn never got pregnant, from time to time I'll make her father abusive but other times he will be nice and very supportive. Rachel is more athletic and has more activities than just singing and dancing and Glee and her clothes are better. Quinn always have her short hair with pink highlights but not a competely pink head in my stories not that I don't like her long hair I just like short hair better. Fom time to time I'll make Finn supportive and likeable other times not so much. There will be times where I add extra characters like Charlie. Couples will be Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Finn and Sam, Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, Tina and Mike, and Finn and Puck. That pretty much it for Quinn. Crossover couples Quinn and Rachel, Buffy and Willow, Buffy and Faith, Cordelia and Faith, Dawn and Charlie, Santana and Brittany, Xander and Buffy, Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam, Finn and Puck, Finn and Sam, and Kurt and Blaine. That is my world, the main characters will always be lesbians or gays or bi, don't like don't read my stories. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I do not own Glee or Buffy if I did the stories would be like in my world.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Kid

Quinn's POV:

"Hey Q did you hear there's a new kid who just transferred here?" I shake my head indicating I didn't know that. "Whoever it is I feel sorry for them, they're getting the welcome slushy. Poor kid just transferred to a new school and the first thing you get is a slushy to the face." _That must not feel good. _"Whatever it's her own fault for coming here, it's bad enough she moves to Lima but it's even worse when you enroll to Mckinley High. Nobody wants to get in Lima they want to get out of Lima, idiot."

"San be nice, she might be our new friend. Sometimes I forget my middle name." _What? __I'll never know how she came from new friends to that._ "Don't waste your breathe Brittany this is Santana we're talking about, her heart is made out of ice. She won't feel any sympathy for anyone even if she tried." My sister, Charlie injects. _True._ "Watch it Fabray. And no Britts I didn't know that." Charlie whispers to Santana something that sounds a lot like 'whipped', Santana smiles sarcasticly at her and flips her off. _These guys act like they're kids._ I look over at the entrance and see the new kid walking in and I look back in the hallways to see Karofsky with a slushy in his hand walking straight to her. "Hey guys look." I point over to Karofsky and and the new kid

"Hey new kid, welcome to Mckinley." Karofsky throws the slushy but it landed on one of the cheerios instead. _What the? _"What the hell Karofsky?" Instead of standing in front of Karofsky she's standing to the right of where she was standing. _How the hell did she get there?_ "Thanks for the welcome but I think that was too cold of a warm welcome for me, bye." She walks away leaving everyone in the hallway stunned. "What the hell just happened?" Santana asks. "Don't ask me I saw the same thing you guys did."

"And what actually did you see?" I ask my sister. "Well I saw Karofsky throwing a slushy at her and one second she's right in front of Karofsky and the next she's to the right of where she was standing." _Well it's good to know I'm not going crazy._ "How the hell did she move that fast? The slushy was in mid throw." Santana hissed.

"Just forget about it, it's probably nothing. Lets go to class." I tell them. We walk into the classroom to see the new kid there. "I guess she's in this class with us." Santana whispers. The new kid looks at us with intense brown eyes. _Ok those eyes are freaking me out. Man I feel like she controls my very being, it's like she can read my mind. _She smirks at us like she knows something, she turns away and walks to her seat. "Okay did anyone else get freaked out by her eyes?" All of us raise our hand. "Ladies please sit down." The teacher says as he motions to the seats. We all walk to our sit.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

"Finn there is a new girl that just moved here and she transferred to this school, I think it is beneficial for to recruit her as soon as possible before the horrible and stupid Mckinley High social status makes her one of the cheerios." He looks at me like I'm speaking a whole different language. _Why do I want to date him? _"We need to recruit the new girl." I say flatly, realization cross his face. "Oh okay. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I look over to the entrance and see the new girl walk in. "Oh there she is come on lets go and greet her."

"Hey new kid, welcome to Mckinley." _Oh no, I forgot about the welcome slushy. _"What the hell Karofsky?" The cheerios voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I look back to see the same cheerios covered in slushy and the new girl standing to the right of where she was standing. _She couldn't have moved that fast right? _"Thanks for the welcome but I think that was too cold of a warm welcome for me, bye." She walks away leaving a stunned Karofsky to register what she just said. "Finn what happened? I wasn't paying attention." He turns to me. "Uh Karofsky was throwing the slushy at her but it landed on the cheerios behind her instead of her. It was so weird one second she was standing in front of Karofsky and the next she was to the right of where she was standing."

"I'm sure it was nothing, come one lets go to science." We walk into science class to see Brittany, Santana, Charlie, and Quinn already there. _Quinn looks really beautiful today. I just want to push her up a wall sometimes and just have-no no bad bad thoughts. _A cover up laugh snapped me out of my daydream, I look around to see who laughed. My eyes locked with the new girl's intense brown eyes. _Her eyes are creeping me out. It's like she can read my thoughts or something._ I walk over to my seat next to Quinn.

"Hi Quinn." Quinn looks up at me with a bored face. "Hello Berry." _Of course she would still call you Berry, what else did you expect? _"Did the new girl's eyes creep you out too?" The question took me by surprise. "Uh yeah, it felt really weird. Like she read my mind or something. What about you?" She nods. "I know what you mean it's like she controls my every being. And what happened earlier in the halls was makes no sense." _So she thinks so too. _"That was freaky, how did she move out of the way so fast is what I've been asking myself." We go back to being quiet the other leaving each other alone to their own thoughts.

* * *

Kurt's POV:

"Hey guys there's a new girl who just transferred to this school." Mercedes says as she makes her way over here. "Today's not going to be a good start for her then, a welcome slushy has her name all over it." _That's true. _"You're right about that Tina."

"Hey babes and dudes, the Puckasuarus is here." _Puckasuarus?_ "Hey you guys want to recruit her?" Mike ask. _That's a good idea._ "Yeah and let's hope this time Rachel doesn't try to send her to the crack house and lose us another potential member." I look over to the entrance to see the new girl walk in. "Guys she's walking in, now might be a good chance." I tell them.

"Hey new kid, welcome to Mckinley." _And there goes the welcome slushy._ The slushy lands on one of the cheerios. "What the hell Karofsky?" _What hell indeed. _"Thanks for the welcome but I think that was too cold of a warm welcome for me, bye." She walks away leaving behind a stunned crowd of people._ How did that just happen? She was over-then she's there-but huh? _"You guys saw that too right?" Sam asks. We all nod. "Anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Mike ask. "Artie you want to take this?" I say.

"She was there-then she was-but she huh?" Artie stammers. "I think that scene just broke him guys." Says Sugar. "I think you're right there." Agrees Rory. _Even if he doesn't make sense I agree with him._ "Lets just go to class guys, it's probably nothing." Suggest Blaine. We walk to science class to see some of the glee clubs member is already here. _It's really weird how all of us share all of our classes together this year._ I look up to see the new girl looking at us with intense brown eyes. _I feel like she knows my every move, like she can read my mind. _She smirks at us like something's ironic. "Anyone else creeped out by her eyes?" I ask. Everyone nods in agreement. We all go to our seat and I look back to see that Charlie sat next to her. _I feel sorry for._ The new girl raise her head to look at me once again, she raise her eyebrow. I snap my head back to the front.

* * *

No one's POV:

"Okay guys this is beyond freaky, she shares all of our classes with us. The people we know that shares all the same classes with us is us!" Quinn points out. All the glee club members are in the choir room dicussing the new girl. "Does anyone know her name? Seriously, she's already a mystery to us so we have at least know her name." Everyone turns to look at Rachel. "What? Come guys you honestly don't think I know everyones name right?" Santana came up to her with her bitch face on. "Cut the crap midget and tell us her name." Rachel looks slightly angry. "Listen I don't know her name okay? Just because I happens to know Sunshine's name doesn't mean I know every new kid's name." She pouts. _Aww she looks really cute when she pouts. Quit it Quinn now is not the time to be daydreaming._

"Hey is this the Glee club?" A voice with a British accent interrupted our arguement, we all look to the door to see the new girl. "Uh um yeah?" She looks at Rachel with amuse face. "Was a comfirmation or a question?" _Yeah was that a comfirmation or a question._ "Yeah this is the Glee club, what can we help you with?" Rachel snapped out of here daze state. "I got a text from a Rachel Berry to come to the Glee club." We all look at Rachel, she looks back at us with a 'what' look. "I'm Rachel Berry and I texted you because I thought maybe you would like to join Glee club. What's your name?" Rachel tell the new girl.

"Sorry but I'm not really up for club activities yet but thanks for the offer, I'll consider it. I have to go bye." _She didn't answer the name question. _"Did you guys notice that she didn't answer the name question?" Santana ask. "Yeah that was weird, it's like she doesn't want us to know her name." We all look at Finn with a 'duh' look on our face. "Finn it **does **mean she doesn't want us to know her name." Rachel emphasis the word 'does' to get her point across. "Oh." _Did I honestly dated him?_

"Okay guys let's get started on this week's assignment." Mr. Schue says as he enter the classroom. The new girl left all the Glee members wondering _'What exactly happened this morning?'_.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Blackout

Chapter 2: Blackout

Rachel's POV:

**_"I will beat my drum,_**  
**_And if I'm fanned out,_**  
**_Your turn at bat, sir,_**  
**_At least I didn't fake it._**  
**_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._**  
**_Get ready for me, love,_**  
**_Cause I'm a comer,_**  
**_I simply gotta mar_**—huh?"

_Blackout? We haven't had a blackout since forever._ I try to find my way to my desk to get the flashlight. "Flashlight...flashlight...ah ha there you are." I turn on the flashlight and walk towards the window. "Looks like the whole street is out." _That is just_ _weird._ I turn back and walk towards the door but stops dead in my tracks as I feel something pass through me. _What was that? _I start to feel dizzy, I walk to my bed and sit down trying to stop the dizziness. _What is going on? I don't feel so good._ I fall back on the bed as darkness surrounds me.

* * *

Quinn's POV:

I flip to the page where I left off on my book. _The janitor did it. I'm sure it was the janitor who did it. It has to be the janitor._ I start to turn to the next page but all the lights in the room went out. _What the hell? Great now I have to wait to find out who it did it._ _A blackout? This city hasn't had a blackout since I was born._ I try to find my way to the cabinet with my hands. "Okay where did mom put the flashlight?" _Did she really have to move things around?_ "Ha! I found it." I turn it on and walk to my sister's room but stops when I feel something hit through me. _What the hell just hit me? _I try to control my balance as I get dizzy. "I don't feel good. What is going on around here?" I hear a thump then suddenly everything turns black.

* * *

Charlie's POV:

I finished arranging my pencils from 9B to 8H, I take my 2H pencil and start to draw a circle when suddenly everything goes dark. _What? Blackout? Why did we have to have a blackout right when I just started to draw something?_ I open the cabinet to get out my flashlight. I shine the light around my room. _Okay why am I shining this around my room? _"Ha! I found it." _Well it seems like Quinn found her flashlight. _"Guess mom did move some stuff around in her room." I say as I start to walk towards my door but stops when I hear a 'thump', soon after I feel something pass right through me. _Okay this is really freaking me out now. What is going on here? Why do I feel so dizzy? _I shake my head trying to stop the room from spinning. I sit back on the chair trying to steady myself, but suddenly all I can see is darkness.

* * *

Santana's POV:

"Are you ready for our lady kisses San?" Brittany ask as she walks out of the bathroom with only a bra and an underwear on. "Oh my god Britt you're going to be the death of me." She walks over and straddles me. "That's what I'm planning on doing San." She smirks at me as she says that. "I just hope Lord Tubbington doesn't read my dairy when we're in the middle of our sexy time." _Okay that was unexpected. _"Don't worry Britt I'm sure he won't do that. Now c'mere." A simple kiss turns into a heated make out session. "San why is so dark in here?" _What?_ "I'm sure it's nothing Britt." Brittany pulls back, I growl at the lost of contact. "San open your eyes." I open my eyes to see the only light source was from the candles I lit earlier, I feel Brittany head fall on my shoulder. "Britt?" I feel something pass through me. _What the hell is going on?_ Then suddenly everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Mercedes's POV:

**Mercedes: Didn't you think it was weird that the new girl didn't want us to know her name?**

**Kurt: Well that was out of the norm but it could be that she didn't hear Rachel. Did you see the new Prada collection?**

**Mercedes: Please you have to be dead to not be able to hear Rachel Berry. Yeah I did see it, so colorless.**

**Kurt: Haha true, yes it does seem so plain this season doesn't it?**

I was in the middle of writing a reply when suddenly everything went dark, the only light was from my phone. _A blackout? Now?_

**Mercedes: Is there a blackout over at your house too?**

**Kurt: Yeah, you think it happened to the whole city.**

I was started to reply but I suddenly feel something hit through me. _What was that? Oh god where did this stomache ache coming from?_ The last I saw was a message from Kurt and the blackness surrounds me.

**Kurt: Mercedes?**

**Kurt: Mercedes are you there?**

**Kurt: Mercedes?**

* * *

Kurt's POV:

**Mercedes: Didn't you think it was weird that the new girl didn't want us to know her name?**

**Kurt: Well that was out of the norm but it could be that she didn't hear Rachel. Did you see the new Prada collection?**

**Mercedes: Please you have to be dead to not be able to hear Rachel Berry. Yeah I did see it, so colorless.**

_That is very true, you can definitely hear her voice from miles away._

**Kurt: Haha true, yes it does seem so plain this season doesn't it?**

Without warning the whole room turns dark._ A blackout? Why is there a blackout?_

**Mercedes: Is there a blackout over at your house too?**

**Kurt: Yeah, you think it happened to the whole city.**

I wait for her to reply but got worried after a few minutes.

**Kurt: Mercedes?**

**Kurt: Mercedes are you there?**

**Kurt: Mercedes?**

Suddenly I feel something pass through me. _What was that? I'm pretty sure we don't have ghosts in this house._ I start to feel dizzy and my stomache starts to hurt, then everything turns black

* * *

Puck's POV:

"Man cover me." I yell at Finn as we continue on with the mission. _Finn is really horrible at 'Call of Duty'._ "I'm trying, but they're coming at me out of nowhere." He yells back. "Sam, Mike help Finn, Artie, Blaine help me fight these guys." We were in the middle of finishing the mission when the screen goes black and soon after the lights went out as well. "What the hell?" I ask. I feel something pass through me as I got ready to get up._ What the hell was that?_ "Did anyone else feel something pass through them?" Finn ask. "I did." I reply. "Me too." Sam injects. The other guys mummered their 'yes'. _Aw man I feel dizzy._ Suddenly I hear a 'thump' and three more 'thumps' soon follow after. "Finn?..Mike?..Sam?..Blaine?..Artie?.." _Is the room spinning? _I feel myself falling back before the darkness claim me.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

"Rachel sweetie wake up." I open my eyes to see a blurry image of my dad. _What happened?_ "Dad? What happened? Why is it so dark in here? Why are you shining a flashlight at me?" I sit up on my bed. "We had a blackout sweetie, we came to check on you but you were passed when we got here. I think it was the whole city that had a blackout." My dad explains. _Now I remember, we had a blackout, I felt something pass through me like a ghost but it wasn't cold then I started to get dizzy and a stomache ache. _"Maybe it was something that was planned by the city, it could have been a brown out. You know the city trying to save some money." My daddy suggested. _No this was definitely not planned, it came out of nowhere._ Suddenly the lights came back on.

* * *

Quinn's POV:

I open my eyes to see my flashlight in front of me. _What the hell happened?_ I take my flashlight as I start to stand up. _I better go check on Charlie._ I shine the flashlight in front of me as I start to walk towards her bedroom. I open the door to her room and shine my flashlight around. I see her passed out on her desk with her flashlight beside her. _I better wake up her up. _I shake her awake, she starts to stir. "Five more minutes mom." She groaned, I try to stifle my laugh as I continue to wake her up. "Charlie wake up, it's Quinn, mom and dad are out, remember?" She opens her eyes. "Quinn? What happened?" _I don't know, you tell me. _The lights decided to turn back on at that moment.

* * *

Charlie's POV:

I feel someone trying to shake me awake. "Five more minutes mom." I groaned, I hear a stifled laugh as they continued shaking me. "Charlie wake up, it's Quinn, mom and dad are out, remember?" I open my eyes see Quinn standing in front of me. "Quinn? What happened?" All the lights in the room turned back on. "Well I guess that's the end of the blackout." Quinn says. _Man that was really weird during the blackout though._ "Yeah I guess, but it was really weird during the blackout. I felt something go through me like a ghost but it wasn't cold." I say, I look up at Quinn to see she has a surprise expression on her face. "Really? I felt something went through me as well." She reply. _Okay now that's just freaky._

* * *

Santana's POV:

I open my eyes to see Brittany on top of me._ What the hell happened here?_ "Britt wake up." I gently nudge her awake, she rubs her eyes as she opens them. _Aww she looks so cute._ I give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hi San. What happened?" _That I do not know._ "We passed out. We had a blackout in fact we still have a blackout." She looks down at me with a smile on her lips. "I know that just like I know that the cricket that reads to me at night is totally stealing my jewelry." _That's cute. _"Did you wanted to know why we passed out?" I ask, she nodded. "Well that I don't know." All the lights in the room came back on, look back at Brittany, remembering that she still has only her bra and her underwear on. I pull her down to a kiss, it starts out slow but became more passionate. "You have too much clothes on." She murmured against my lips. _We can figure out what happened later._

* * *

Kurt's POV:

I wake up to hear my phone ringing 'beep beep'. _What happened? Guess someone's texting me. _I pick up my phone and see 'Message from Mercedes', I open up the message.

**Mercedes: Yeah I'm here, sorry for some reason I passed out.**

**Kurt: Really I passed too, that's really weird.**

**Mercedes: Yeah that is, I'm going to text Tina to see if there was a blackout at her house.**

The lights in my room all turn back on.

**Kurt: My lights just turned back on.**

**Mercedes: Mine too, Tina said there was a blackout at her house as well and that she passed out too. This is getting freaky.**

**Kurt: Yeah I'm going to check on my brother and the others. Text you later.**

**Mercedes: Okay.**

* * *

Blaine's POV:

"Blaine sweethart wake up." I open my eyes to see Kurt's head hovering over me. "Kurt? What's going on?" I ask. _Is the blackout over?_ "Well we had a blackout and I guess you and the guys passed out as well." _Wait did this happen to Kurt?_ "What do you mean as well? Did you passed out too?" I ask worried, he nodded. "But don't worry about, it's weird though Tina and Mercedes passed out as well." Kurt's phone beeps, he reads the text. "What does it say?" He looks at me once again. "It says to turn on the TV." I reach over to the remote and turns on the TV. _"We have recieved reports that this was a world-wide blackout, we don't know the cause of it yet but the government has comment that they didn't know that this was going to happen."_ I love over to Kurt to see he's as confused as I am. "Well thanks for waking us up guys." Puck says sarcasticly, he sits down next to us follow by Finn, Artie, Sam, and Mike. _"NASA has reported that this world-wide blackout was caused by a solar flare shutting down the satalites and all lights and electricity. They have reassured us that there is nothing to be worried about. Goodnight everyone."_ I look at everyone to see they all have a confused expression. "Well it's good to know what caused this." Finn speaks up. _I wonder if it really is good to know that._

* * *

Nobody's POV:

_"NASA has reported that this world-wide blackout was caused by a solar flare shutting down the satalites and all lights and electricity. They have reassured us that there is nothing to be worried about. Goodnight everyone." _The Mckinley High new student sits there looking at the broadcast. "Looks like my calculations were right. Now let's see if the Glee kids are the ones who's going recieve them."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. New Abilities

**Some of things that happens in this story are in season 3 like some of the characters they only meet in season 3 are in this story. They're only in their Sophmore year.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Abilities

Charlie's POV:

I wake up to the smell of bacons and eggs. _Wow that smells good. _I sit up on my bed and stretch before I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I wrap a towel around me as I got out of the shower, I put on my cheerios uniform and walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs to eat breakfast. "Morning mom." She looks over at me and smiles. "Morning sweetie." I sit down at the table as my mom put an omelet and some bacons on my plate.

"Well it seems like you're okay from the blackout." My mom points out. "Yeah I'm fine but the blackout was really weird, it came out of nowhere." I reply. _I think it's better if I don't tell about the fact that I passed out during most of it. _My mom looks back at me surprised. "I didn't realized I said that out loud." She says. I nodded feeling confused. _That's weird._ "Morning mom. Morning sis." My sister says as she walks donw the stairs. "Morning Quinn." I reply as I take a bit of the omelet. _Carrots, celery, bacon bits, potatoes, and oinions?_ "Did you put onions in the omelet mom?" I ask. She looks at me surpised again, after a moment of hesitance she replies. "Yeah but I just put the essence of it not the actually onions to make it smell better, you shouldn't taste it at all." _Then how come I could taste it?_ After we were done with out breakfast we drove to school.

Quinn and I walk through the halls of Mckinley High, all the Mckinley High students part out of our way. _It's amazing how they just part out like that. The things Quinn would just be at the top._ We walk over to our lockers when I hear. "God how I would love to tap both of the Fabrays." I look around to see who said that but I couldn't find anyone. "Did you hear that?" I ask my sister. She looks back at me with a confused look on her face. "Hear what?" She reply. "Someone just said they wanted to tap us." I give a weird look. "What does that have to do with anything with the fact that I apparently can hear things that no one around can hear?" She shrugs. "Maybe you're just tired from yesterday's Cheerios practice, Coach really worked us out last night." I just nodded my head.

We walk to our first class and I sit down on my seat by the new girl. The bell rang and the teacher starts his lecture about the Solar System, I start to drown him out. **_Man I need to pass my Math test today or I'm doomed._**_ What the? Where did that come from?_ I look around to see if anybody said that out loud or if anyone was whispering but all I saw was people note passing or texting or people looking bored. "Hey are you okay? You look kind of pale." Someone whispers to me. I look over to see the new girl looking at me with a worried face, my eyes locked with her intense brown ones. _Did she just talked to me? And man her eyes are really intense, it really gives me the creeps._ "I'm fine." I whisper back. She nodded her head and went back to taking notes. _**Haha I have the perfect plan to mess with** **Rachel.** Who was that? I really am losing_ it.

* * *

Quinn's POV:

"Hey Q. Twin blonde." Santana says once she made her way over to us. "YOu know Santana, I have a name, think you can use it sometimes?" My sister complains. "Why?" Santana asks. "Because it's really annoying when you do that." My sister replies through gritted teeth. "Exactly, that's the who point of the nicknames I give you, it's supposed to offend or annoy you." Santana explains with a wicked smile ignoring the daggers my sister was sending her way. "You guys act like kids." I say. I look around the hallway and my eyes landed on the new girl. _It was really weird she didn't tell us her name._ "So did you guys see the news yesterday about the blackour?" Kurt ask us as he make his way over to us, follow closely by all the members of Glee club except for Rachel. _I wonder where she is. Looks like my plan have to wait._

"No what about it?" Charlie reply.

"Well you guys all think that it was the city that planned it right?" Mercedes ask. Santana, Brittany, Charlie, and I nodded our heads.

"Well then you're wrong because it couldn't have been something that the city planned because it was the world-wide blackout. The whole world had a blackout at the exact same time. It was apparently caused by a Solar Flare and get this the government didn't know that this was going to happen." Kurt continues for Mercedes._ A world-wide blackout? That's even more freaky than before._ "That's weird." Rory says after a few moments of silence. Everyone murmered their agreement. "Hello fellow Glee members." Rachel greets as she makes her towards us. "What are you all talking about? Is it about the world-wide blackout last night? I think it was pretty weird for that to happen so suddenly, I mean it shouldn—"

"Whatever Midget, no one cares what you think." Santana cuts her off._ So true._ A quick flash of pain crossed Rachel's eyes but disappeared just as fast. "Hey Santana that was a bit harsh don't you think?" My sister defended. _Why the hell is she defending Manhands?_ "It's alright Charlie no need to defend me." Rachel says to my sister, then turned to Santana. "Santana for your information there are a lot of people who cares what I think." Santana roll her eyes and scoff. "They're just pretending to care so you can just shut up faster. _So true again._ "Then I guess all of you don't want to know about the Solar Flares? How it was created?" Rachel ask. That brought everyones attention to her. "What about the Solar Flare Rachel?" Blaine ask.

"Well Solar Flares are explosions on the surfaces of the sun, these expolsions are caused by the powerful magnetic fields in and around the sun reconnects, they're usually associated with active regions often seen as sun spts where the magnetic fields are the strongest. Flares are classified according to their strength, the smalles ones are B class followed by C, M, and X the largest. Similar to richter scale for earthquakes, each letter represent a ten fold increase in energy output, so an X is ten times an M and a hundred times a C, within each letter class there's a finder's scale from 1 to 9. C class flares are too weak to noticeably effect Earth, M class flares can cause brief radio blackout to the poles and minor raditation storms that might endanger astronauts. It's the X class flares that are the real juggernauts, although X is the last letter there are flares ten times more powerful than an X1, so X class flares can go higher than 9, the most powerful flare on record was in 1997, during the last solar maximum. It was so powerful that it overloaded the sensor's measuring it, they cut out an X17 and the flare was later estimated to be over X45. A powerful X class flare like that can make powerful radiation storms which can harm satellites and even get airlines passengers flying by te poles small radiation doses. X class flares also has the potential to create global transmission problems and world-wide blackouts. The seriousness of an X class flare pointed at is why NASA costantly monitor the sun. NASA helium-physics fleet of spacecraft now see the sun from every side and in many different labelings. This unprecedented coverage in the labeling scientist to predict and protect space-wather events like the flares and CME with ever greater accuracy. With advance warnings, goverments and companies could take steps to protect their technological structures so that the worse scenarios will never happen." Rachel explains, everyone looks at her with their mouth's opened. _Did she even breathe through that whole thing?_

"Did you even take one breath of air through that very very long explanation?" Santana ask. "Honestly Santana did you even listen to a single word I said?" Rachel ask.

"No matter how hard I tried, it didn't work so unfortunately, yes I did hear every _single_ word you just said." Santana replies with a shudder. _God I listened to every single word as well, oh my god that's just creepy._ "Excellent, now do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Rachel ask. "Well Kurt told us that the government didn't know anything about the Solar Flare but you just said that NASA has been monitoring the sun constantly since 1997 so that mean NASA would have told them before the blackout happened so they would have known about the blackout. What you're saying is that the government lied to us?" Artie say. Rachel nodded. "That and that the last time it happened was 15 years ago, I did some research that 15 years ago when the last X class Solar Flare happened the government said the same thing, they didn't know that it was going to happened and then some really weird things started to happen. Also all of us were borned 15 years ago." Rachel added.

"But why would the government lie to us...twice?" I ask her. "That I do not know." Rachel answer.

"Whatever the reason is, it has to wait because the warning bell just rang, we have to go to class." My sister say. We all head to our second period classroom together.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Across the hall from where the Glee kids were standing, stands the new girl of Mckinley High. _They're pretty smart but looks like they're not really a team yet, I wonder if they will figure it out. It seems like their powers has activated but only some has noticed their new abilities. This is going to be interesting._ The new girl walks off to class with a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

Santan's POV:

_All this is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. The incident this morning really got to me, dammit._ I look over at the door to see the new girl walk in, she sits down on her seat next to Charlie. _I feel sorry for Charlie, she has to sit by the new girl in every single class._ _I mean I know I act like I don't like her but come that's our way of saying I love you to each other._ "Hey San. Is everything going to be okay?" Brittany ask.

"Of course it's going to be okay Britt." I answer, I put on a reassuring smile. She smiles back happily. _I really hope that everything will be okay.__ What the hell happened this morning? Why did my water turned to ice? Why did the pan caught on fire? What is going on? Why do I fell like someone's watching me?_ I look around the room, my eyes locked with cold intense brown eyes. _Okay those eyes really scare me and I'm Santana Lopez nothing scares me._ The new girl raise her eyebrow at me in amusement, her eyes never leaving mine. I look away and try to focus on the teach for once.

After a very long 45 minutes of torture the bell finally rang. "Alright class dismissed, be sure to do your homework." I grab Brittany's hand and bolted out of there. I push her into the janitor's closet and attacked her lips. "I miss your lady kisses." Brittany says.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

_Why am I seeing all these colors? What are they? What's going on with me?_ I walk to my next class still deeply in thought. I bump into someone so hard I thought for sure they would recieve a concussion. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I'm really really sorry." I ramble. I hear a soft chuckle, I look up to see Quinn staring down at me in amusement. "Geez Berry, you didn't have to go that far, a simple sorry would have suffice but I think this was so much better." She teases._ Is Quinn Fabray actually teasing me?_ "Honestly Quinn you could have just told me that it was you then I wouldn't have made a fool out of myself." I huff. "Why? Have I lost my edge? Are you not afraid of me anymore? And besides this was so much more fun." She continues to tease me. _Is she flirting with me?_ "Want to walk to class with me?" She ask. I look up at her surprised, I hesitantly nodded. We both walk into the classroom together and head to our seats. I start to drone out my teacher as soon as class started. My eyes discreetly wander over to Quinn. _She looks as bored as I feel. She is so pretty._

I get ready to go as the teacher dismiss us. "Hey want me to walk you to lunch?" I look up to see Quinn standing there. I nodded and beam my famous Rachel Berry smile. We walk to an empty hallway, I look at her confused. "Shortcut." She explains with a shrug, I nodded my head in understanding. I keep following her deep in thought, I hear footsteps stop, I look up to see the jocks and Cheerios circle around me with a slushy in their hand. I turn around to see Quinn with a slush in her hand as well, a wicked smile play on her lips. _Of course this was a set up. What else would it be? Who would want to be friends with me?_ They all slushy me at the same time, I feel the corn syrup sting my eyes and the coldness of the ice. I see a blurry Quinn come up to me. "Did you actually think I was going to be your friend Manhands? I wouldn't be your friend even if you were the only person left on Earth who offered to be my friend. You're just a loser, why would I be friends with you? Why would anyone wants to be friends with you? You're a little brat who thinks she's better than everyone. You think you're better than everyone just because you can sing. Here's a lesson, no one cares that you can sing, you're still a loser. And stay away from my boyfriend freak." Quinn say, her tone dripping with venom. Everyone starts to laugh, then suddenly everything went mute. There was no sound just colors, I see everyone laughing at me but I can't hear them._ What is going on? Why is this happening?_

I run to the bathroom to clean up, as I clean up all the colors start to appear at every sound I make. I finish changing and cleaning myself. Everything is still mute, I start to feel dizzy. _What is happening? Why can't I hear anything? _I fall on the floor, I see a blurry figure enter the bathroom. I feel strong arms lift me up. "You're going to be okay." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

Kurt's POV:

I watch from afar as Quinn and the Cheerios and the jocks give Rachel a slushy shower. _What the heck Quinn?_ I walk over to Quinn as soon as the Cheerios and jock went away. "What was that Quinn?" I ask. She looks at me surprised. "What was that? That was me putting Rachel back in her place." She retorts.

"You gave her a slushy shower Quinn. We're in Glee club together with her and you still give her a slushy shower?" I backfire. _What is going on with Quinn?_ I see Charlie walking towards us with an angry face.

"What the hell was that Quinn?" Charlie yell. "Why the hell did you give Rachel a slushy shower?" Quinn looks at her with anger evident on her face. "Why are you guys ganging up on me about this? It's Rachel for god sake. Why do you care Kurt? She steals all the solos and doesn't give you a chance to audition for it. She's annoying and she's a boyfriend stealer."

"She may be annoying but she still doesn't deserve what you did to her Quinn. No one deserves to a slushy shower or even a slushy for god sake." I reply calmly.

"She's ruining my reputation by trying to steal my boyfriend." Quinn screams.

"Dammit Quinn, can you not think about your stupid reputation for just five minutes. Not everything is about your reputation or your boyfriend for that matter. This is about you slushying your own teammate." Charlie screams back. _Siblings fighting is not good._ "Okay guys let's put off the confrontation for now and we can continue this in the emergency Glee meeting that I have arrange." I tell in my best calm voice. _Yep definitely don't want to mess with siblings rivalry._

I walk to lunch and sit down at the Glee member's table. "Hey guys." I greet. "Uh Kurt, what's with Quinn and Charlie?" Mercedes ask. "Charlie's mad that Quinn gave Rachel a slushy shower." I reply. Everyone looks at me with a 'what?' expression on their faces. "Why would Quinn do that? She's in Glee club." Tina injects. I shake my indicating I didn't know. "But it was really bad, you should have seen Rachel, she looked like someone just told her that Barbra Streisand just died." I say, shaking my head.

We all walk to our next class together after lunch ended, classes pass by like a breeze and soon it was time for emergency Glee meeting. "Okay let's start this meeti—where's Rachel?" I ask them. Everyone shake their head indicating they didn't know. Mercedes ran into class with a very worried face. "Did you guys hear?" She ask us.

"Hear what Mercedes?" Blaine reply.

"Rachel. She's been in the nurses office since lunch and she's been unconscious since lunch. Someone found her on the bathroom floor and brought her to the nurses office." She explains.

"Well what are we all standing here? Lets go and see her." I say. We walk to the nurses office and ask if we could see Rachel. "Yeah but just stay here and monitor for me, I have to go somewhere." She replies. "Oh before you go can I ask who brought Rachel here?" I ask nicely. "Yeah it was the new girl, I don't know her name. She came crashing in here with Ms. Berry passed out in her arms. From the looks of things, Ms. Berry recieved a slushy before she passed out because her hair is wet and she has on new clothes from this morning. Take care of her." She answers as she walks out the door.

"The new girl? Why in the world would she help Rachel?" Quinn ask.

"Maybe because unlike you she doesn't care about her reputation." Charlie snaps.

"What the hell does that do with what I was asking." Quinn backfired.

"Guys calm down." Blaine says.

"What's going on? Where am I? What are you guys doing here?" We look over at Rachel to see that she's awake and rubbing her eyes. I look over to see Quinn and Charlie look at her with adoring eyes but quickly returned to angry eyes at each other. _Wow these two are in love with the same girl. _"You're in the nurses office, you apparently passed out. You've been unconscious since lunch." Tina explains to her. "Oh yeah now I remember, someone picked up in their arms before I passed out but I didn't know who it was, everything was so blurry." Rachel replies.

"It was the new girl that carried you to the nurses office." I tell her. She looks up at me surprised and confused. I shrug my shoulders. "Are you okay Rachel?" Finn asks. She nods her head. "I'm fine, I just feel really weird, the thing that happened in the bathroom was just freaky. Things have been freaky since the blackout."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk about at the emergency Glee meeting, things has been weird for me too since the blackout." I say.

"Me too and this may sound something from a movie but I think I can read peoples mind and I think that my senses as been enchaned." Charlie injects.

"Really?" Puck ask. She nodded. "Well I can go through things and I think I can be invisible as well." Puck added.

"I can move things with my mind, I think it's call telekinesis." Quinn say.

"I feel stronger. I think I have superstrength, I was lifting weights that's heavier than I've been lifting." Finn admitted.

"I've been seeing visions and stuff like that, I may be able to tell the future and I think I can run like the Flash." Mike mumbles.

"Do you guys think we all have powers of some sorts?" I ask everyone. They all murmured their 'yes'.

"I can see colors but I don't know what of, it seems to be coming from sounds so maybe I'm able to see sounds. And I think I might be going death." Rachel whispered softly. We all look at her with surprised faces. "I can't hear anything when the colors appear." She continues sadly. "I think whatever passed through me during the blackout caused this and maybe the same thing happened to you guys." She added. We all nodded our agreement, then suddenly we hear clapping by the door. We all turn all our heads towards the door and see the new kid standing there. _What is she doing here?_

"Good job, for a minute there I thought you guys would never figure it out. Hi I'm Elly. Elly Morgan. You guys been wondering who I am."

* * *

**We finally get to know the new girl's name. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please don't hate me for making Quinn do that, I needed to do to write what I had in mind. She'll be better I swear just be patient with me. Those of you who was reading my Chance Meeting story, I'm sorry but it's on hold right now that's why it's deleted, I'll continue it and I'll put up the whole story. Please review.**


End file.
